Without You
by Shinri Kaze M.O.C
Summary: PG for Death. Haruka/Michiru Songfic from RENT. It's been a year since Michiru died, and Haruka doesn't know where the time went...(i own neither RENT nor Sailormoon)


This is a songfic about Haruka & Michiru (like I'd write about anybody else). It's set to "Without You" from RENT. (And, it's written in third person! Whoa!)  
  
Without you  
  
The ground thaws  
  
The rain falls  
  
1 The grass grows.  
  
How she hated spring now. Everything new reminded Haruka of something old. It had been a year since she buried Michiru.  
  
Without you  
  
The seeds root  
  
The flowers bloom  
  
2 The children play.  
  
Haruka couldn't believe she had gone a year without her. How she survived, was obviously not in her hands this past year. 365 of the worst days she'd ever lived.Alone.  
  
The stars gleam  
  
The poets dream  
  
The eagles fly  
  
3 Without you.  
  
The year has been torture for Haruka. Everything reminded her of her lost Sea Goddess. Even the stars seemed to spell her name, and Pisces glared down at her, as if to blame her. She barely slept, and hadn't written anything in that year.  
  
The Earth turns  
  
The Sun burns  
  
But I die  
  
Without you.  
  
She couldn't fight as well with the new Neptune. Her attacks seemed weaker, as did she. Although the Queen did let her choose her new partner; nothing was the way it was before.  
  
Without you  
  
The breeze warms  
  
The girls smiles  
  
4 The cloud moves.  
  
The wind no longer was a comfort to Haruka, and her sky another endless void. Her tragedy had made her vulnerable, and she found herself warmer than she had ever been-but it was a mask, and a poorly made one.  
  
Without you  
  
The tides change  
  
The boys run  
  
The oceans crash.  
  
Haruka hadn't been to the ocean in the past year; she had no idea how she would react. Today would be different. The crashing of the waves was calling her name.  
  
The crowds roar  
  
The days soar  
  
The babies cry  
  
5 Without you.  
  
Hotaru had gone off to be with Pluto for awhile. Perhaps that was best. In her state of mind, Haruka would not be the best parental candidate. She loved Hotaru dearly, but this was more than her heart could handle.  
  
The moon glows  
  
The river flows  
  
But I die  
  
Without you.  
  
Although her world seemed frozen in time, everything around Haruka still moved. The moon shone half-full above the cemetery, when she realized she had been there almost all day. Cars whizzed by in numbers, but here, there was no time.  
  
The world revives  
  
Colors renew  
  
But I know blue  
  
Only blue  
  
Lonely blue  
  
Within me blue  
  
Without you.  
  
Haruka drove to the cliff where she and Michiru spent a lot of time. just being together. She didn't hesitate in going to the exact spot, and looking into the vast navy blue below her. For once, the darkness was comforting.  
  
Without you  
  
The hand gropes  
  
The ear hears  
  
6 The pulse beats.  
  
In the same suit she wore to Michiru's funeral, Haruka stood on the ledge, and felt around in her pocket for her henshin pen. Pulling it out, she examined it thoroughly, her heartbeat ramming in her head, the waves below echoing in her ears.  
  
Without you  
  
The eyes gaze  
  
The legs walk  
  
The lungs breathe.  
  
Haruka walked back to her car, got in, and stared at the picture of her lover that she kept taped to the dashboard. Closing her eyes, she could see Michiru, knee-deep in the ocean, a flowery sundress fluttering in the breeze. Haruka closed her eyes, and slammed her head on the steering wheel.  
  
The mind churns  
  
The heart yearns  
  
The tears dry  
  
Without you.  
  
A sobbed escaped Haruka, surprising her. She hadn't had the capacity to cry since that day a year ago. She was always too weak to cry, but the urge overwhelmed her today.  
  
Life goes on  
  
But I'm gone  
  
'Cause I die  
  
Without you.  
  
She got out of her car, and returned to the ledge. She felt the pieces of her already broken heart get smashed into even finer bits. She looked to the stars again, and felt the piercing stare of Pisces stab her soul.  
  
Without you.  
  
Pulling her henshin stick back out of her pocket, she weighed it carefully in her hand, before throwing it into the waves.  
  
Without you.  
  
She inched toward the edge, and closed her eyes. The wind picked up, caressing the Sky Senshi, urging her to be happy again.  
  
Without you.  
  
Giving herself up to the wind, she dropped into its grasp, before falling into Neptune's arms. 


End file.
